disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Banshee
The Banshee (Bean Sidhe in Irish-Gaelic) is an antagonist from Disney's Gargoyles. She is a Child of Oberon. Molly is the human alter ego that the Banshee assumed for the purpose of preventing Rory Dugan from discovering that he was really a reincarnated Cu Chullain. Cromm-Cruach is the animal form of the Banshee, also known as the "Death-Worm". Her most powerful as well a her favorite weapon is her voice, which can manipulate, mesmerize or even kill her foes. She is voiced by Sheena Easton. Background Physical appearance Banshee is an ethereal woman with purple-bluish hair, wearing a green dress. As Cromm-Crauch, its appearance is based on a mutated insect larva with mandibles. Role in the series Centuries ago, The Banshee came to Ireland and terrorized the people who lived there. So the hero Cu Chullain challenged her and won with the help of The Great Beast. After her defeat, she left Ireland and went back to Avalon. But in 994, Oberon banished all his children from Avalon and since both Cu Chullian and The Great Beast were long gone she went back to Ireland. By the late 20th century, the Banshee had returned to Ireland, and there became aware that Cu Chullain had been reborn as the young Irishman Rory Dugan. Wishing to avoid a dangerous rematch with him, she decided to see to it that he never learned of his true identity, and therefore took on the guise of a human girl his age named Molly. As Molly, she encouraged Rory to waste his time in petty thefts, and even suggested that he move from Ireland to America, hoping that this would be enough to prevent him from discovering his heritage. When Goliath, Elisa, Angela, and Bronx came to Ireland on the Avalon World Tour, the Banshee sensed their presence, and became aware of the fact that they had come from Avalon. Convinced that they had been sent to Ireland by Oberon to drag her back to Avalon for the Gathering, and having no desire to leave Ireland, she captured all of them except Bronx and imprisoned them in Cairn na Culainn, to interrogate them. However, Bronx, searching for help, met Rory, and helped lead him in discovering his true nature. The Banshee, her plans in ruins, cast off her Molly-disguise and battled Cu Chullain and Bronx, but was finally defeated by them. Some time later, she was forcefully dragged back to Avalon by the Weird Sisters to attend the Gathering after Fae King Oberon decreed it, but soon entered into a fight with Odin, who had just presented himself to Oberon and revealed he had regained his lost eye. When Banshee and Odin then assumed their beast forms to fight, Oberon was initially impressed and excited by the fighting, but soon became weary and was forced to intervene when Odin and Banshee refused to stop fighting, freezing both in ice, reverting them back to their human forms, and then confronting Banshee for her defiance in not heeding his summon for the Gathering and returning to Avalon as instructed. As punishment for her disobedience, Oberon places a spiked metal gag over her mouth, thus taking away her beloved voice until, as Oberon put it, "you show humility in your silent plea", making it clear that once Banshee learns to live without her voice and becomes humbled, learning her lesson for disobeying her King, Oberon would give it back. Gallery 2 45 033.jpg|Banshee and Rory Dugan Banshee (Gargoyles).jpg Cromm Cruach.jpg|Banshee as Cromm Cruach Banshee.jpg|Banshee being dragged back to Avalon by the Weird Sisters Bansheeshriek.jpg Banshee-Gag.JPG|The Banshee with the gag on as punishment for her defiance to Oberon Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Gargoyles characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Child of Oberon Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters who fly Category:Spirits Category:Villains Category:Legendary creatures